First Time
by chibisrule943
Summary: There's a first time for everything, first breath, first kiss, date, and first love. The first time is the most important, and it's best to make it worthwhile. Sasori thinks back to his firsts with a certain Uchiha. One-shot


**An: **Do not ask why I made this, it's a crack pairing you say? Well I don't truly care, this pairing I love it dearly. Not only do I love it, but so does my Koi. Some say its "ItaSaso", but I love SasoIta more. This takes place in more of Sasori's Pov.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing: **SasoIta (_**One-shot**_)

**Warning: **Male X Male. Yaoi.

_First time_

By: Chibisrule943

There's a first time for everything. First breath, first word, first birth...each is an accomplishment in itself. Our first time, is our most important. It tells you about someone's character. A first is a first, and there are two major 'firsts': Encounters, and innocence.

For an encounter, you meet face to face with a stranger. Someone that is likely to either be your friend, or enemy. Of course, you can't call them friends. There are no _friends _in the world of Missing Nins. No, only partners...associate. In a world where it's life or death, you have to wonder. It doesn't mean that your first time meeting them means nothing, no, it means everything. A lifetime impression...

_Yet...here we are _

Innocence, not a mere child, but ones place in someone's heart. In case you have yet to realize what this means, it means virginity. Everyone is born innocent; it's their choice to give it away though. There are people who lose it, but not of their free will. _Rape_. Disgusting...Those who use others, hurt them mentally. A villain such as me even knows this. A _puppet. _

_How did we come to be? _

Ebony eyes filled with nothing but blankness, yet somewhere inside you could feel the hurt truly soaking in them. The Beauty as bloody tear swept pale skin, as the teen walked in. Pure madness...Anbu vest torn, tired from the moment you came from your nightmare realm...

"Sasori, I'd like you to meet Uchiha Itachi," the man smiled, piercing abundant on his face. "He killed his entire clan; please show him to his partner, Kisame." He didn't need an indication of being heard; only disappearing into the dark abyss of the cave leaving Sasori to analyze the teen.

Sasori merely stared blankly at the teen, the teen still. He cocked his head to the side, ebony eyes bleeding into a beautiful crimson color. He was being analyzed himself. Neither Nin made any objectives, no sound. Sasori was never the patient type, even now, his patience was wearing thin. He didn't have anything to do, yet he just wanted to leave the boy now. He had finished his analysis of the teen, and accepted it.

"Follow me, brat," the teen rose a brow, tilting his head to the side. Sasori smirked slightly, then moved forward. Itachi soon followed suit, looking over the base.

"I'm no brat..." Sasori smiled.

_Everyone's a brat in the start..._

I don't know what controlled me, what possessed my mind to continue to watch the Uchiha. It's a daily thing, to look for you after I come back exhausted from another mission with that brat Deidara. I find you, lying on the couch as always. Ignoring the blue shark, Kisame, even if he's simply explaining your next mission...out of the people, I've only seen you talk to me.

_Our first kiss..._

"Itachi, why must you always come to me?" the puppet questioned the teen. The teen's eyes seeming distant, stuck in thought. The puppet never could tell of what, but most likely he was recalling his past. Ah, the tragedy of the Uchiha clan.

"Kisame doesn't understand me..." he drawled out. Sasori tilted his head to the side, this time once again noticing the Uchiha's beauty. Everlasting beauty, it didn't exist unless it was stalled. The beauty stuck in the moment, trapped in the world. Itachi was a masterpiece, marveling that of his own pieces.

"And I do?" he chuckled, enjoying the hesitant look in the Uchiha's. It seemed those words simply froze him. He thought he won the little talk, but he blinked as Itachi's mouth opened.

"Yes...you've always understood me since we met," Sasori licked his lips, them suddenly going dry for a second. He wondered how to counter the words, but he could find no answer. He smiled, his hands clasping Itachi's chin, pulling him closer, he kissed the young Uchiha's lips.

_After that day..._an alliance was secretly formed.

How bond only grew more, as a year later you confronted me. Those ravishing, and tempting lips opens and spoke. I don't remember the details, but all I can remember is the next second, I pulled you into your room. Clothes were quickly discarded as we kissed, mouths moving against one another, melting into one.

I'd be considered a pedophile for that, but it's highly unlikely. It wouldn't matter, as Missing Nins there are no more consequences that we haven't gotten already. In a way, we are free to abide to our own way, even whatever "love-making" we wish. I lacked emotions for years, yet for this. Just this once, I let it slip, just as yours had.

By the end of it, we lie on the bed panting, nude as we relaxed. We we're vulnerable to the world, yet, it didn't matter as everything seems just perfect. I'm not sure If this was your first time, yet to me I believe...

This was _our_ first time.

_Years passed...and here I am now. _

Katana through my heart capsule, I smile slightly as I see the puppets. My first puppets in front of me, a happy memory but it can't erase my memories of you. Chiyo must be surprised, and sorry. She never expected to be the one to kill me, she must feel rotten. Good, let her feel guilty for putting the blade through my chest.

_Beauty Fades..._

'Yours never will though Itachi...'

--

_Chow for now, Yc_


End file.
